Strange Girl
by Sunfreak
Summary: Reputations are reputations, and Chihiro's is always the same. Implied ChihiroKohaku.


A/N: God, did I love this movie. ^__^ It was actually good enough to get my beloved Cousin Anie off her arse and finally writing a lemon. *sighs happily* This is the happiness.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Strange Girl"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"You're such a strange girl  
  
I think you come from another world  
  
You're such a strange girl  
  
I really don't understand a word."  
  
~ "The Perfect Girl"; The Cure  
  
*  
  
*  
  
She's a strange girl. They all say it. She talks to rivers and trees and animals and won't dissect the frogs in science class. And she always wears that same silly hair tie, no matter how she does her hair- and if she's late, which she rarely is, she'll wear it as a bracelet instead. "For luck," she'll say if you ask, and sometimes she'll laugh and pat your head, and she'll always look at it and grin.  
  
It's not like there's anything wrong with having a lucky charm, but there is something odd about that particular one. Just something in the way the light hits it; in the way it almost seems to spark when she's concentrating on something difficult or is in trouble. She isn't in trouble often though, and she always seems to get out unscathed anyway. She's clever that way.  
  
Her name- oh, what was it? Chiharu? Chihiro? Yes, that's it! Chihiro, with the funny ponytail holder, who believes in ghosts and leaves offerings at every shrine she passes; who is polite to strangers and counts friends as holy. Chihiro, who never eats ham or bacon or anything that used to be a pig and works at the local bathhouse and is obsessed with dragons.  
  
She likes calm, mature boys who know when to be serious and when to smile, and she likes it when those boys wear their hair long. So there are a couple of boys who do that, but not very many. Several are quite fond of her, but most know that she would not want a person who must somehow change to be with her.  
  
She's a strange girl, though. No one can deny that. With the hair tie and offerings and the jokes that only she gets and a deep-seated love of the mythic. The girls think she's "cryptic"; the boys say she's "mysterious."  
  
Oh, and while we're on the subject . . . have you seen the new boy? You know the one I mean . . . uh-huh, with the old- fashioned accent and the really gorgeous eyes, who has the sweetest laugh and the kindest smile.  
  
He's a strange boy, though. They all say it. He talks to rivers and trees and animals and won't dissect the frogs in science class. And he always carries something to eat in his pocket, and will share it with anyone who's hurt or upset- he seems to think those little snacks can solve any sort of distress. "Old habit," he'll say if you ask, and sometimes he'll laugh and smile at you, and he'll always give you a bit.  
  
It's not like there's anything wrong with that- it's nice of him, really- but there is something odd about those particular snacks. Just something in the way they taste; in the way their aftertaste lingers so long. They're still very good, though. He's clever that way.  
  
His name- ah, what was it? Haku? Kohaku? Yes, that's it! Kohaku, who always has something to eat, who believes in ghosts and leaves offerings at every shrine he passes; who is polite and friendly and will do anything for someone he cares about. Kohaku, who never eats ham or bacon or anything that used to be a pig and works at that really good restaurant downtown and is obsessed with old fantasy novels.  
  
He likes bright, stubborn girls who know how to fight and how to laugh, and he likes it when those girl wear their hair up. So there are a couple of girls who do that, but not very many. Several are quite fond of him, but most know that he would not want a person who must somehow change to be with him.  
  
He's a strange boy, though. No one can deny that. With the ever-present little snacks and offerings and the intensity of his eyes and his deep-seated love of the classics. The boys think he's "dignified"; the girls say he's "ethereal."  
  
Chihiro doesn't say anything about him, though, and Kohaku doesn't say anything about her. You'd think they didn't even notice each other.  
  
But they sit together at lunch and in class, and even though they hardly ever talk, when they do it's with such ease that you'd think they'd known each other forever. They're really strange that way.  
  
But they look so good in love.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* ende *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"You're such a strange girl  
  
The way you look like you do  
  
You're such a strange girl  
  
I want to be with you  
  
I think I'm falling  
  
I think I'm falling in  
  
I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
~ "The Perfect Girl"; The Cure  
  
*  
  
*  
  
. : when you're strange . . . faces come out of the rain . . . : . 


End file.
